La lista
by Ideki14
Summary: Sakura habia dicho que si besaba a un chico en un compromiso estaría unida a este el resto de su vida pero no le comento que pasaría si besaba al chico en su propio compromiso.
1. Reto5

**Naruto** no me pertenece, solo he tomado estos maravillosos personajes para mi diversión XD.

 _La lista_

 _Su madre le dijo alguna vez que si algo malo estaba por suceder lo sentiría en los huesos, y lo había comprobado cuando una tarde de otoño sintió un escalofrió en los huesos, esa tarde su madre había muerto._

Desde entonces no había vuelto a sentir esa sensación, hasta ese preciso momento …. Lo que no era un buen augurio.

-No creo sea buena idea Sakura…- por séptima vez en lo que iba de hora repitió lo que sus huesos presentían, una catástrofe estaba por suceder si no apartaba esa terrible idea de la mente de su pelirosa amiga.

-Para nada Hinata! Velo como tu gran oportunidad – rodo los ojos evitando decirle que más que una oportunidad era más bien el suicidio de la poca dignidad que le quedaba , claro si es que le quedaba aun – Vamos Hinata la cerda ya cumplió su lista tú debes terminar con la tuya – dijo la efusiva chica mientras que sostenía entre sus manos aquel papel que hasta ese momento no había hecho más que traerle dolores de cabeza, y es que si hubiera sabido todo que sucedería por aquella tonta _lista_ no habría aceptado pero Ino y Sakura parecían tan emocionadas al respecto que no hallo como negarse a semejante reto.

- _umh una lista ?_

 _\- No es una idea magnifica?- la despampanante rubia mostro los tres trozos de papel rosa para que las otras dos chicas pudieran observados_

 _\- No lo sé Ino … podría meternos en problemas no quiero manchar mi historia académico por esto- esta vez fue la peli rosa quien con cierto desdén miro el trozo de papel_

 _-Acaso tienes miedo frentona?- gran error todos en aquel instituto sabían que no debían provocar a Sakura Haruno, pero claro Ino lo sabia_

 _-Claro que no! Dijo la voluble chica mientras arrancaba de las manos el trozo de papel de la blonda para proceder a llenar con los retos que impondría a Ino._

Y es que en eso consistía la dichosa lista en retos, para ser mas precisas en cincos retos que debían cumplir mucho antes que su último mes de instituto acabase, claro una simple lista de retos hubiese sido simple de cumplir … tal vez si los retos no hubieran sido puesto por sus amigas, las personas que conocían sus más grandes fortalezas y debilidades, ya que según Ino si ellas mismas se los impondrían no serían sinceras con ellas mismas con sus deseos por miedo o tal vez vergüenza, en cierto modo tenía un punto lo aceptaba, la finalidad de la dichosa lista era no arrepentirse de no haber hecho las cosas que anhelaron antes de tomar caminos diferentes, crearían lindos recuerdos que contar a sus nietos o al menos eso dijo la rubia como argumento, por supuesto había sido mas divertido ver como Ino cumplía primero su lista, pero ahora que solo le faltaba cumplir su ultimo reto de la lista caía en cuenta que tal vez nunca debió aceptar.

-Es ahora o nunca Hinata! Ve ahora!-

A pesar de su imperioso presentimiento continuo adelante Ino ya se habia expuesto no podía ser ella la cobarde del grupo , además pensó que después de todo eso no volvería a ver al chico durante su vida, lo que en cierto modo a pesar de la vergüenza que su acto iba a causar no le genero mas que dolor, Naruto fue su amor platónico durante todo el instituto todos los sabían menos aquel chico por lo que más allá de su temor apresuro el paso hacia su objetivo, así es lo besaría en frente de todos en aquella fiesta, lo marcaria como suyo si bien ya le era suficientemente vergonzoso besar al rubio frente todos la idea de hacerlo en el evento de compromiso de del hermano mayor de Uchiha-san era peor sabía que en ese evento estaría la crème de la crème, pero como habia dicho Sakura « _Cuenta la leyenda que si besas a alguien en una fiesta de compromiso estaran unidos por siempre »_ con ese pensamiento y llena de optimismo apuro el paso hacia el rubio que hasta ese momento habia estado conversando con los hermanos Uchiha

La idea era sencilla voltear al Uzumaki, que estaba de espaldas y plantarle el beso pero claro no conto con que este se agachara a ajustar sus zapatos.

FLASH

El chico pareció estar un poco tieso pero sus labios eran tan suaves como se los habia imaginado, pero aquella posición era tan incómoda que tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para poder tener mejor acceso a sus labios….

HINATAAA

Escucho el grito de Ino en el fondo y algo hizo _click en_ su mente Naruto no era tan alto….

MIERDA había besado al novio, abrió rápidamente los ojos para verificar que su escalofrió tenía un fundamento verdadero ,…. el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha…..

Sakura habia dicho que si besaba a un chico en un compromiso estaría unida a este el resto de su vida pero no le comento que pasaría si besaba al novio en su propio compromiso.


	2. Reto1

**Naruto** no me pertenece

 **Aclaraciones:** Bueno comencé esto como un one-shot por que quería practicar y por su puesto mejorar mi narrativa pues no estaba completamente satisfecha de hecho un trabajo en ello, pero luego me dio necesidad de continuar por lo que no creo que tenga más de 5 capítulos más precisamente porque quería hacer algo que fuera de lectura rápida fácil de contar espero que les guste, ah claro quisiera aclarar también que las _palabras escritas de este modo_ pueden denotar los recuerdos o pensamientos sin más que decir me despido y espero que disfruten la lectura y claro estoy abierta a sugerencias.

* * *

 **La lista**

Reto # 1

 _-¿Arrebatada dicen?- por lo que leyó en la lista no supo si preocuparse o reir a carcajadas por lo que parecía ser su primer reto._

 _-¿No es tan difícil verdad?- Ino tomo el papel para mostrárselo- aún no hemos decidido el ultimo reto lo veremos conforme avancen tus acciones ._

 _Miro a Sakura buscando apoyo pero en vez de eso solo consiguió una cara pensativa, cualquier cosa en la que estuviera divagando sabía que tenía que ver con ella, de cualquier forma tampoco tenía la más remota idea de cómo lograrlo, después de todo si Sakura era conocida por su comportamiento intachable se podría decir que le llevaba la delantera en aquello, lo podría asegurar._

 _-No te tienes que preocupar Hi-na-ta- esta vez fue la pelirosa quien pareció sorprenderla y sí que la había hecho ….. ._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **-**_ N-no! Es un c-club… e-sto esta mal - cuando acepto vestirse de esa forma tan inapropiada para una señorita pensó que con eso estaba por pagado su reto, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al enterarse que aquel dichoso reto en realidad comenzaba , definitivamente se las cobraría con creces a la Haruno cuando su turno llegase, ya que la blonda habia sido astuta al ir de primero ni a ella y mucho menos sakura se les ocurrió en ponerla en tan grandes aprietos pensando ridículamente que seria algo mas ligero que ilusas habían caído en la trampa de la blonda ,pero bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a retroceder a su palabra después de todo no es como si fuese hacer daño a alguien…. Sus huesos no lo presentían.

-Y se puede saber cómo leches entraremos frentona?-la rubia más que burlase parecía divertida por aquella situación, lo cual no hacía más que agitarla , entendió el motivo de su presencia frente aquel lujoso club de la ciudad y es que durante sus diecisietes años de vida había sido privada de toda clase experiencia _mundana_ o al menos así se refería su padre a toda clase de diversión de pubertos ,por lo que ahora _"se encuentra estudiando para los finales"._

-Pan comido Cerda, esta es nuestra entrada – mostrando lo que parecían ser unos carnet, entendió que esa noche haría mucho más que cumplir el reto violaría unas cuantas leyes por el camino.

-Es perfecto!

-Esto acabara mal-solté por última vez para disponerme a entrar al club.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 am**

 **-** Vamosss s-solo un shoop más up –se sintió libre su cuerpo estaba más relajado, no estaba preocupada casi pudo jurar que flotaba, aquella era la mejor noche de su vida.

-N -no sabia que tuviera tan poco aguante cerda- la ojijade lucía un poco preocupada solo habían bebido un poco y Hinata podría competir para ser la madrina de la fiesta.

-Para nada relájate, este reto se ha cumplido!

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro! Iré al baño cuídala mientras, volveré para irnos – quiso parar a la rubia para decirle que prefería acompañarla con Hinata, pero al notar que la rubia se dirigía al chico del fondo de la pista rodo los ojos y maldijo la hora en que ese pintor engatuso a su amiga.

-Ba-i-lemos up – Hinata la tomo por el brazo para llevarla entre la multitud de cuerpos sudorosos al centro de la pista, pero enseguida su otro brazo fue tomado y distinguió esta vez unos dedos callosos que rodeaban su brazo.

-¿Sasuke-kun q-que haces aquí ?- eso no se lo esperaba se suponía que todo aquello tenía que ser con la mayor discreción posible, por lo mismo que de lo ilegal _, se veía tan guapo esa camiseta negra.. ¿Donde la habría comprado?_

-Eso pregunto –dijo el ojinnegro- ¿te dice algo _Obito's club_?

 _Mierda_

-OH Hina y yo ya nos íbamos…

 _Por las leches, ¿donde estaba_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2:39 am**

-¿Aun nada ?

-N-no

 **.**

 **.**

 **4:00 am**

-Ino deberíamos llamar a la policía .

-Antes creo que debemos decirle a su padre, vamos a su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **6:00am**

La campana de su casa sonó por doceava vez en lo que iba de minuto y juro maldecir el domingo, ninguno de los trabajadores de su casa estaba para abrir la puerta por lo que se despertó con la poco fuerza de voluntad que poseía , nunca necesito personas que la ayudaran con los quehaceres del hogar y a decir verdad era algo vanidoso para su gusto pero en ese preciso momento en la que su cabeza no paraba de martillarle se prometió que no pondría oposición nunca más al hecho.

-Hinata !- al uniso como si se tratase de coro de iglesia escucho las voces de sus dos mejores amigas, entendió al momento a lo que se refería Neji , tal vez eran un poco ruidosas..

\- ¿Donde mierdas estabas?- Ino la tomo del brazo mientras la arrastraba dentro de casa, y por primera vez en su vida pensó que tal vez sus amigas si eran un poco escandalosas.

-¿A-que te refieres?- pregunto, definitivamente Ino no parecía estar en sus cabales esa mañana .

-¿Por qué no contestaste nuestra llamadas?- esta vez fue sakura la que arremetió contra de ella, algo no lucia extraño, la ojijade no actuaba de esa forma de no ser grave la situación.

-¿Y-yo yo llegue con ustedes no?- _click_ algo en su mente hizo click y esa no sería la última vez sus huesos se lo decían.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación tomo su celular y vio que ciertamente habían más de catorce llamadas perdidas y su buzón repleto pero no fue eso lo que pareció espantarla a tal grado de desmayarla segundos después, si Ino y Sakura no habían estado con ella esas cuatro hora quien la consiguió traer a casa?y peor quien le rayos había tomado todas esas fotos que estaban en su galería?.

-Vaya Hina ! no deberías montarte en motocicletas si vas en falda… solo es un consejo…-Ino tomo el celular y deslizo las imágenes- no sabía condujeras …. Oh mira también fuiste a la playa!

 _¿Con quién diablos había estado todo ese tiempo?_

-INO!

* * *

 **Notas:Hola muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que han dejado y no la verdad no me molesta que me hagan sugerencias, creo que de eso se trata de que lector se sienta comodo leyendo, por cierto con quien habra estado Hinata todas esas horas ?**


	3. Reto2

Reto#2

-Eso es todo, es pan comido Hinata!- Termino de exponer la pelirosa después de haber estado hablando por lo que parecían horas del reto venidero.

Por primera vez en esas últimas dos semanas el reto impuesto no le pareció una total locura, un poco arriesgado si, pero no lo suficiente para sentir peligro en sus huesos y si lo pensaba bien hasta un acto heroico le parecía aunque un poco retrogrado pero no lo bastante para dar marcha atrás, que tan difícil podría ser tomar un tonto calzón de Sasuke? Como había dicho Sakura las probabilidades de fallar eran mínimas con tanto caos en la fiesta venidera el pelinegro ni se daría cuenta.

-¿Y me llamas cerda a mí?- Ino arqueo su rubia ceja -¿Qué harás con ese calzón frentona?

-B-basta se lo que te imaginas en tu sucia cabeza, p-pero solo es un recuerdo- La piel de la pelirosa pareció igualar al tono de su cabellera, por un instante-¿Por qué precisamente un calzón?-Inquirió de nuevo la rubia.

-Ino!- Esta vez no pudo callar y fue en rescate de su amiga, para lo que fuera que quisiera Sakura ese calzón dedujo que sus motivos tendría y aunque un poco ortodoxo la comprendía muy bien para saber que en la guerra y el amor cualquier artimaña valía por más rara que fuera, solo Dios sabia cuanto quisiera ella también tener el valor de hacer algo así solo para conquistar a su sol-Entonces entrare a su habitación mientras ustedes lo distraen- volvió a repasar el plan de su hurto en lo que quedaba de su corto receso del periodo escolar del día

-Correcto Hina! La fiesta será descomunal Sasuke-kun no suele subir a la segunda planta en estos eventos- Confirmo la ojijade mientras se ajustaba su broche de cabello- Además estará tan ocupado vigilando a Obito -san que dudo mucho que le quite los ojos de encima, la casa tiene que estar perfecta para la ceremonia de compromiso de Itachi-kun.

\- Y en que ayudara a Hinata eso?- Volvió a contraatacar la rubia.

-Bueno por primera vez iré a una fiesta de nuestra generación… y ayudare a mi amiga- entendía ya hasta sentía empatía por Sakura con respecto a los sentimientos después de todo, todo el curso había estado perdidamente enamorada de una persona la cual no la veía mucho más que como una simple amiga y muy adentro de si sentía que nunca cambiaria aunque se negaba a decirlo en voz alta pues sentía que sería más real, por lo que si Sakura le hacía feliz esa prenda y la ayudaba a adquirir mas valor no podría negarse.

-Humn y ¿por qué no tomas tú el calzón mientras Hinata y yo lo distraemos?-Ciertamente también paso esa pregunta por su cabeza pero debido a la emoción de Sakura se había cohibido de preguntar-¿ Acoso tu ritual necesita que otra persona tome la prenda ?- esto último Ino lo dijo con la clara intención de molestar a la ojijade.

-No seas tonta! la razón por la cual no lo tomo yo, es porque siempre tengo a Naruto detrás de mí-Chillo la chica para segundos después caer en cuenta de lo había dicho- Y-yo lo siento Hinata no quise ..- Supo que sakura no lo había dicho con la intención de herirla, pero aun asi dolió, era suficiente ver todos los días a su amor no correspondido detrás de otra chica y pasar completamente de sus sentimientos, pero era un más dolorosa saber que la persona amada de este era su mejor amiga y peor aún no poder odiarla por esto.

-Lo sé, descuida!.

.

.

.

.

.

Las luches que titilaban y el espeso humo que desprendía la maquina al final del enorme salón no la dejaban ver con claridad hacia donde se dirigía eso añadiéndole el hecho de los cuerpos sudorosos que se movían por la pista, debía admitir que para ser su primera fiesta no estaba mal, el Uchiha sí que sabía dar fiestas o bueno al menos eso pensaba ella, continuo caminando hacia donde le parecía estaban la escalera de caracol que Sakura le describió antes de entrar a la lujosa mansión.

Cuando por fin llego , volteo con cuidado con temor que la mirasen pero todos parecían muy ocupados restregándose unos a otros y no pudo evitar preguntarse si su Sol estaría haciendo lo mismo con alguna afortunada chica, el pensar eso logro bajarle el ánimo por lo que desecho la idea, al tiempo que subía las largas escaleras a toda prisa, en ese momento solo debía estar concentrada en su misión robarle el calzón a Sasuke, o al menos ese había sido el nombre que la rubia le otorgó al vergonzoso reto.

Así que al mejor estilo _Kim posible_ se deslizo por el pasillo lo más sigilosamente que su torpeza le permitía, al pasar por un gran espejo no puso evitar visualizar su imagen y rayos si su primo viera estaba segura que la reprendería llevaba puesto un ajustado jeans verde con una delicada blusa blanca Ino hubiera querido imitar el estilo de Kim pero al final decidió que el blanco le iba mejor. Continúo su camino hasta ver una puerta con una pequeña fisura lo cual le indico que era la habitación indicada.

Por lo que lograba ver era una habitación muy grande, pero no se detendría en ver los pequeños detalles se dirigió enseguida al gran closet y por un momento quiso encender la luz pues la oscuridad no la dejaría ver del todo bien, por lo que se movió a buscar el interruptor para luego de unos minutos de búsqueda abandono decidiendo que mejor iría directo al closet y tantearía.

-No puede ser, en dónde están?- Casi al borde de la desesperación luego de buscar en todos los estantes , se estaba tornado nerviosa pues luego de un tiempo un mal presentimiento vino a sus huesos, se estaba tardando más de lo que hubiera querido.

Cuando una somnolienta voz le confirmo su peor pesadilla, le habían descubierto y para su mala suerte acaba de encontrar el calzón, la habían agarrado con las manos en la masa o en los calzones para ser precisa.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Aquella voz calmada se le hizo familiar pero sus nervios no le permitieron recordar de donde-Prender luz- Con que que así se prendía eso explico la falta de interruptor.

Al instante su horror se incrementó más al notar que el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha se encontraba incorporándose de la cama.

Y-yo….. d-debo Irme- era un buen momento para que la tierra se la tragara y la escupiera en alguna parte del mundo muy lejos de allí.

Espera – su cálida mano detuvo mi huida, con esto confirmaba que mi suerte no era la mejor de todas.

L-lo siento- ya podía imaginar la cara del Uchiha cuando su hermano le contara que la había descubierto hurgando sus cosas, oh por dios este era el mejor amigo de rubio, qué pensaría el rubio de ella?- Se te olvida esto- la mano que apresaba la suya soltó su cálido agarre para recoger la dichosa prende que había sido olvidada.

N-no es l-lo que piensa

Descuida todos pasamos por la etapa de enamoramiento, pero creo debería ser más cuidadosa con sus acciones y es que el otro día…..

El pelinegro no termino de hablar cuando ella emprendió su huida a toda prisa, casi se lanza por las escaleras debía salir pronto de esa mansión, definitivamente debía terminar con esos retos.

* * *

Bien he aqui el nuevo capitulo realmente lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho, pero no acababa de darme confianza, quiero dar garcias a todos los que sean tomado el tiempo de leerme.


End file.
